Muchacha Kiss
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Zapowiada się nudny wieczór. Do baru wsącza się rytmiczna hiszpańska muzyka, tłum tańczy żywiołowo. Wśród ludzi lawiruje wysoki brunet o wesołym uśmiechu... którego śledzi para soczyście zielonych oczu. I wszystko nabiera innego tempa.


Muchacha Kiss

**Muchacha Kiss**

_~ Hej piękny, zatańczymy?_

Pierwsze tony piosenki wsiąkają ochoczo do pomieszczenia, roznosząc po wielkiej sali hiszpańskie brzmienia. Wyjątkowo rytmiczna i energiczna melodia lawiruje między roztańczonym tłumem pobudzając wszystkich do żywiołowych podrygów. Kilkadziesiąt osób podskakuje wesoło w przypływie impulsu wyrzucając dłonie w górę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że starają się schwycić w ten osobliwy sposób powietrze. To zjawisko jest na tyle wciągające, że nim się oglądam czynię podobnie. Piękne kobiety kołyszą biodrami, a za nimi ich ruchy wiernie powielają długie pasma włosów. Wszędzie są lśniące pasma złocistej pszenicy; intensywnie ognistego rudego; nieco spokojniejszego, głębokiego brązu i nieprzeniknionej czerni. Mężczyźni wyginają się zabawnie, nieco nieudolnie próbując nadążyć za uwodzicielskimi partnerkami. Nie mogę powtrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widzę jak zirytowany Lovino arytmicznie macha kolanem.

Od lat nie może złapać prawidłowego rytmu. Jest za wolny.

Wzdycham cicho, ciesząc się zróżnicowanym zapachem ludzi. Ociera się o mnie Kwiecista Łąka, dalej czuję Ożywczą Łunę, a gdzieś między dwójką partnerów jest Zmysłowa Atrakcja. Mężczyźni pachną inaczej, mają w sobie więcej z tajemniczego piżma, niż lekkich kwiatowych mgiełek. Perfumy przeplatają się z aromatem zabawy, muzykę zaburzają wybuchy śmiechu. Wszyscy się doskonale bawią, są rozluźnieni a zarazem czujni i gotowi w każdej chwili cię zaskoczyć. Obracają się, podskakują, klaszczą w dłonie tworząc niepowtarzalny łańcuch skomplikowanych figur tanecznych. Z daleka musimy wyglądać jak morze w czasie burzliwego sztormu – przerażające, ale na swój nieznany i intrygujący sposób pociągające.

Czuję na sobie czyiś wzrok. Odwracam się przekonany, że to Lovino jest gotów obedrzeć mnie żywcem ze skóry. Zwykle właśnie tak reaguje, gdy go opuszczam dla szerszej publiczności, oddając się muzyce. Gdy nie grozi nikomu śmiercią w męczarniach i nie próbuje zgładzić Niemiec, wydaje się całkiem sympatycznym dzieciakiem.

Napotykam twoje zielone oczy. Soczystą zieleń, intensywniejszą od świeżo skoszonej trawy, lśniącą niebezpiecznie w chwilach zagorzałego pojedynku. Unosisz lekko brew i uśmiechając się ironicznie obrzucasz moją postać uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wiem jak to robisz, bo zewsząd otacza mnie ruchliwy tłum, ale czuję jak dokładnie taksujesz każdy skrawek mojej sylwetki. Rozczochrane, wzburzone tańcem brązowe włosy, zarumienione z wysiłku policzki, rozciągnięte w przyjaznym uśmiechu usta, żywe, połyskujące energią oczy. Może to tylko moje przewrażliwienie, ale wydaje mi się, że twój wzrok nieco za długo błądził w okolicy mojej niedopiętej koszuli, którą jakaś niezwykle uczynna kobieta raczyła dyskretnie odpiąć. Jak tylko ją znajdę, solennie jej za to podziękuję.

„To tak sobie teraz pogrywasz, Spain?"

Przewracam oczami, nie odpowiadając na twoją jawną zaczepkę. Ukrywam to, ale moje serce znowu jest dziwnie niespokojne. Bije niemiarowo, raz wpadając w rytm piosenki, a raz zwalniając. Wiem, że to w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób twoja sprawka. Pojawiasz się i autentycznie wariuje. Gdybym miał przy sobie swój stary, poczciwy młot moglibyśmy odrzucić głupie gierki i popaść w wir walki. Niemielibyśmy wtedy gdzie uciec, zdalibyśmy się na instynkt.

Nie wiem kiedy roztańczony tłum zaczyna się zmniejszać, a ludzie wykruszać. Co poniektórzy lgną teraz do napojów wszelakiej maści – wody, soków, piwa, sprawdzonych, kolorowych drinków. Stoisz obok obleganego barku, a mimo licznej grupy gości, mam na ciebie doskonały widok. Odganiam od siebie pierwotny zamysł, by do ciebie podejść i wszcząć bójkę. Krążę po parkiecie, pozwalając by choć na chwilę zawładnęła mną muzyka. Jak na złość, mimo znajomych brzmień moje ciało nie reaguje. Czegoś mi braknie…

_~ Hej piękny, zatańczymy?_

Wiedzę jak się uśmiechasz, choć nie pamiętam kiedy ponownie się do ciebie odwróciłem. Masz na sobie elegancki strój, jednocześnie wyważony i swobodny. Jakbym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że jesteś stałym bywalcem, niefrasobliwym klientem, który zaczyna noc z blondynką a kończy z szatynką. Idealnie tu pasujesz z niedbale zawiązanym krawatem, ciemną marynarką, czarnymi spodniami. Sprytny pirat w morzu pełnym rekinów, upodobniony do jednego z nich. Unosisz w moją stronę pełny kieliszek bordowego wina, kiwając złośliwie głową. Widocznie zachciało ci się toastów. W morzu soczystej zieleni dostrzegam cyniczne przebłyski. Arogancki Brytyjczyk, co śmie się nazywać dżentelmenem!

„Twoje zdrowie, Spain. Zmęczyłeś się już?"

Niemal słyszę twoje nieme pytanie. Nie powinien odbierać tego jako obelgę, bo nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zatroskanego moim zdrowiem. Jesteś obojętny, masz nieprzeniknioną twarz, ale gdzieś pod tą chłodną maską kryje się bezczelny uśmiech. I właśnie on, choć ukryty nad wyraz głęboko, jest dla mnie jak dyskretne dobycie pirackiej szpady. Jak błysk metalowego ostrza pośród wzburzonego sztormem oceanu. A ja na podobne zniewagi zawsze odpowiadałem młotem. Teraz nie będzie wyjątku.

Patrzę prosto na ciebie, odważnie kręcąc głową. Piosenka się zmienia.

Nie odwracasz wzroku, nie udajesz, że patrzysz w przeciwną stronę. Zwykle już dawno straciłbyś mną zainteresowanie, ktoś inny przykułby twoją cenną uwagę. Od tylu lat się ignorujemy, staramy zachować cyniczny chłód we wzajemnych relacjach. Jednak coś nam zakazuje stale utrzymywać uciążliwy dystans. Pytanie brzmi tylko co? Czy to wina naszych dawnych batalii? A może pirackich potyczek? Ciągłego podpuszczania, niebezpiecznego flirtu w środku śmiercionośnej walki?

Twoje zielone oczy połyskują w ten charakterystyczny sposób, jakbyśmy znowu byli na morzu. Jak przez mgłę przypominam sobie naszą pamiętną noc, w której dominował deszcz, zgrzytliwe dźwięki uderzających o siebie szpad, stłumiony zapach krwi, smak herbaty na podniebieniu, uczucie chłodu i narastającego ciepła. Później był już tylko pośpiech, niewyjaśnione pragnienie bliskości i czysta, niczym nieskażona przyjemność. Brakuje mi tych chwil, wiesz? Tych nieprzewidywalnych fal, czarnej bandery z trupią czaszką, dumnych i wyniosłych okrętów, zaciekłych pojedynków, poznawania świata na nowo. Nadal dźwięczy mi w uszach syreni śpiew, podobnie jak wystrzał tysięcy dział. Nigdy nie zapomnę pirackich przygrywek, skrzyń obładowanych przeklętym zlotem, blasku wyważonej szabli. Nieraz czuje uszczypliwy wiatr, słyszę podszepty zaginionych marynarzy. Pamiętasz te cudowne czasy gdy byliśmy niczym Pan i Władca na krańcu świata?

Pamiętasz? Bo ja nie mogę ich zapomnieć, ani wymazać w pamięci. Są we mnie zapisane, u zarania dziejów na zawsze opieczętowane jako _moje_ i _twoje_. Nasze własne urywki wspomnień, których nie pozna nikt inny.

_~ Proszę cię, zatańcz ze mną._

Uśmiecham się zwycięsko, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie. Mrużę powieki, śmiało spoglądając w twoje niespotykane oczy. Kołyszę delikatnie biodrami, w takt przytłumionej muzyki. Butem kreślę na podłodze fantazyjne wzory, jednocześnie płynnie poruszając ramionami. Kuszę cię. Całe moje ciało krzyczy 'przyjdź', ale ty nie reagujesz. Jak zawsze. Uśmiechasz się tylko sarkastycznie, przykładając do ust kieliszek z winem. „Twoje zdrowie, Spain". Obserwujesz mnie wyzywająco, jednocześnie czekając na mój następny ruch. Czuję się jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia na statku, gdy uprzejmie czekałeś aż w końcu się poddam i oddam ci wszystko. Wszelkie zrabowane skarby, własną banderę i drogocenny statek. Niedawno uświadomiłem sobie, że musiałeś mi wtenczas ukraść coś jeszcze, jakiś skrawek mego serca. Byłem wtedy ranny, zmęczony walką i wycieńczony ciągłymi angielskimi napaściami. A ty popijałeś herbatę i jedynie na mnie patrzyłeś, kulturalnie nie przerywając mi wyrzucania z siebie steku przekleństw. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Brakuje mi teraz twojego wrednego komentarza, irytującego docinka. Niemal jak za dawnych czasów, czyż nie?

_~ Zatańcz, nie daj się długo prosić._

Chodź. Błagam cię chodź. Tylko podejdź. Tylko obejmij, mruknij coś obraźliwego, zrób cokolwiek. Staram się uspokoić wrzące z tęsknoty ciało, ocucić otumanione serce. Rozkazy nie pomagają, usta są więcej niż gotowe do pocałunku. Moje ręce spływają leniwie na biodra, a twoje oczy śledzą je z niemym wyzwaniem. Podejmuje ryzyko, stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę. Niech się dzieje co chce, piosenka trwa.

„Nie ośmielisz się posunąć dalej."

Okręcam się wokół własnej osi, zarzucam głową. Czuję jak miękkie pasma unoszą się i opadają na moje gorące czoło. Kręcę lekko biodrami, dłońmi wolno przebieram po koszuli niby przypadkiem zaznaczając swoją sylwetkę. Krew szumi mi w uszach, gdy spoglądam ci prowokacyjnie w intensywnie zielone oczy. Powraca dawna śmiałość i zawadiackość, rzekomo porzucona wraz ze strojem pirata. Znowu czuję, że żyję – prawdziwie, nieudawanie. Kieruje się głęboko zakorzenionym instynktem, swoją gorącą hiszpańską krwią. Odważniej wyciągam przed siebie dłoń, zaginam palce w ogólnonarodowym geście. Dobitniej się nie da.

_~ Podejdź, jeśli się odważysz._

Gdy widzę w odpowiedzi twój perwersyjny uśmiech, wymyka mi się cichy jęk. Słaniam lekko głowę, włosy przysłaniają moje rozżarzone podnieceniem oczy. Patrząc prosto na ciebie dotykam wolno swojej twarzy. Sunę placem po ciepłym policzku, zatrzymuje się dłużej przy ustach. Twoje oczy ciemnieją, instynktownie wykonujesz krok w moją stronę. Przygryzam perwersyjnie dolną wargę w jednoznacznym geście. Odczytuj to jak chcesz.

_~ Podejdziesz czy nie?_

Moja druga dłoń wędruje przez ciało, przypadkowo odpinając kolejny niepozorny guzik koszuli. A ty… osowiale przesuwasz czubkiem języka po ustach. Ah… głupi Brytyjczyk! Przez ciebie i twój palący wzrok oddycham coraz szybciej. Moje palce samoistnie zahaczają o klamrę paska. Ten gest ostatecznie cię przekonuje. Odstawiasz kieliszek z niedopitym winem nie odrywając ode mnie rozognionego spojrzenia. Znacząco zerkasz na drzwi. Kiwam głową, natychmiast podążając za tobą.

_~ Zgodzę się na wszystko, byle byś przy mnie był._

W chwili gdy przekraczam próg, gwałtownie zamykasz za mną drzwi. Nasze usta łączą się w pocałunku – długim, namiętnym, prawdziwie dzikim – zapowiedzi wszystkiego co się dzisiaj wydarzy. Nim zdążę nabrać powietrza przygważdżasz mnie do ściany z siłą całego Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii. Unosisz moją nogę oplatając ją sobie biodro, wciskając mnie głębiej w ścianę. Jesteś zdobywcą – wyciskasz ze mnie każdy pojedynczy jęk, zaborczo spijasz z ust najcichszy hiszpański szept. To dziwne uczucie wraca, tym razem nie naciskając na obecność ostrego jak brzytwa, trzymetrowego młota. Teraz żąda tylko ciebie. Złotowłosego Brytyjczyka, niedzisiejszego wroga publicznego numer jeden.

_~ Owijasz mnie wokół palca, a ja cały jestem twój._

Bawisz się mną. Całujesz, tak że niemal braknie mi tchu. Sprawdzasz moją wytrzymałość, czekasz aż zacznę błagać. Niedoczekanie twoje. Oplatam twoją szyję dłońmi, chcąc przyciągnąć cię jeszcze bliżej. Ściągam z ciebie jedwabną marynarkę o złotych guzikach z emblematami brytyjskiej korony. Od zawsze byłeś patriotą, nieraz ślepo podążającym za ukochanymi władcami. Chwytam cię za krawat, a ty mruczysz mi wprost do ucha. Tajemnicze mrowienie wędruje po moim umyśle, łaszcząc się do zakątków mojej świadomości. To jak gra – ryzykujesz czy nie? Wielkie Królestwo Zjednoczonej Brytanii ucieknie czy weźmie co mu się żywnie podoba? Próbujesz mnie zdobyć czy tchórzysz? Chcesz…?

_~ Błagam, chciej…_

Gdy dociskasz mnie jeszcze mocniej mam już pewność, że chcesz. Oplatam cię nogami, opierając cały swój ciężar na twoich biodrach. Twój pasek drapie materiał moich spodni, a ja potrafię jedynie głośno westchnąć. W ciemności błyska niebezpieczna zieleń. Nie narzekasz na niedogodności, całujesz mnie dziko, zadowolony pomruk wydobywa się twoich ust. Przyjemne wibracje przepływają przeze mnie, sprawiając, że całkowicie ci ulegam. Coś ty ze mną zrobił? Jakim zdradliwym zaklęciem się posłużyłeś? Każdy skrawek mnie, Niezależnej Hiszpanii Zawsze Walczącej o Swoje, należy tylko do ciebie. Brytyjski zdobywca…

Nigdy nie miałeś zamglonego spojrzenia.

Nawet teraz spoglądasz na mnie czujnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie czuję się jak eksperyment pod obserwacją, ani jak okaz w muzeum. Twój pożądliwy wzrok dodaje mi skrzydeł, gwałtownie wzbijam się na wyżyny swoich wytrzymałości. Twoje dłonie na moim ciele, każdy twój dotyk potęguje przyjemność. Zdajesz się być łagodny, na przekór brutalnym pocałunkom którymi mnie raczysz. Badasz moje podniebienie, jednocześnie przejeżdżając palcem po kręgosłupie. Drapię twoje ramiona, niemal wije się przy ścianie, opanowany przez miłe dreszcze. Łasisz się do mnie, ocierając niczym pieszczotliwy kot. Daję ci wszystko czego chcesz, jak podczas abordażu – bierzesz moją dumę, moje ciało, moje jęki, mój nieomal nieprzytomny wzrok. Pomimo tego wszystkiego jesteś nieustępliwy i bezwzględny – chcesz jeszcze więcej. Chcesz doprowadzić mnie do obłędu, czystego, nieskażonego żadną przytomną myślą szaleństwa. Chcesz bym odchodził od zmysłów, bym nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Chcesz bym krzyczał, bym jęczał… chcesz bym szepnął to _jedno _słowo, prawda? Zapomnij.

_~ Dla ciebie wszystko._

„Antony."

Twój szept jak zawsze mną wstrząsa. Moje imię zniekształcone na twój język to najintymniejsza pieszczota, jaką kiedykolwiek mnie potraktowałeś. Z ust wyrywa mi się długi jęk, a dłonie same odnajdują drogę na twoje plecy. Przez chwilę gładzę twoje barki opuszkami palców, by zaraz mocno wbić w nie paznokcie. Wszelki ból błyskawicznie przeobraża się w nieziemską przyjemność.

Moje ciało płonie.

Ocieramy się o siebie jak dwa rozleniwione koty. Mruczysz, sunąc nosem po mojej szyi. Przymykam oczy, delektując się pieszczotą, niepomny na zdradliwą reakcję własnego ciała. Czuję jak naprzemiennie mnie kąsasz i całujesz, jak drażnisz moją skórę wilgotnym językiem i delikatnie podgryzasz. Przekręcam głowę, dając ci do mnie lepszy dostęp. Natychmiast korzystasz z zaproszenia w pełni wykorzystując hiszpańską gościnność. Jak przez mgłę zauważam, że szczególnie upodobałeś sobie mój mały skrawek skóry tuż pod uchem. Twój oddech łaskocze mój policzek, otula niewidzialną mgiełką i działa jak narkotyk. Chcę ci szepnąć, że możesz robić ze mną co tylko zechcesz, bylebyś nie przerywał. Nigdy. Twój przeklęty język znowu sunie po mojej tętnicy, a ja niemal odchodzę od zmysłów. _Błagam_, rób tak dalej. Ciągle.

- Inglaterra… - wyszeptuje cicho w twoje miękkie włosy, przegrany i pokonany. Ty uśmiechasz się zwycięsko, tryumfując nade mną. O ile to możliwe wchodzisz we mnie głębiej, a ja przyciskam się do ciebie, chłonąc twój dotyk. Jęczę głośno w natłoku emocji, zaślepiony twoją obecnością. Przez ulotną chwilę kołyszemy się wspólnie, całkowicie zgrani, oddani samym sobie. Zerkasz na mnie, łagodnie przekrzywiając głowę. Sapię ci prosto w usta, drżąc w rozkoszy. Wydajesz się… wielce usatysfakcjonowany.

Przeklinam twoje przytomne, niezwykle hipnotyzujące spojrzenie. Twoje długie palce, studiujące moje spragnione ciebie ciało. Twój oddech, drażniący moją szyję, obojczyk, twarz. Twoje złote włosy, połyskujące w przyciemnionym, dusznym pomieszczeniu. Twoje ruchy z każdą chwilą potęgujące przyjemność. Lśniące w podnieceniu soczyście zielone tęczówki, nawołujące mnie do podjęcia ryzyka.

Bo jesteś jednym wielkim ryzykiem, wiesz?

_~ Ale na przekór wszystkiemu, jestem twój._

Dociskasz mnie do ściany ostatni raz. Czuję przyjemny dreszcz, gdy zostawiasz na mojej skórze drobny czerwony ślad – tuż pod uchem, w twoim ulubionym miejscu. Wiesz, że ten skrawek skóry należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie? Nikomu nigdy nie pozwoliłem go oglądać, dotknąć. Zupełnie jakbyś miał na mnie akt własności – to pewnie z czasów naszych pirackich bitew. To ten zapomniany przeze mnie kawałek serca, który mi ukradłeś i nie zamierzasz oddać.

Spoglądam w twoje oczy. Twoje usta drgają lekko, ich kącik wolno wędruje ku górze. Te twoje sarkastyczne uśmiechy są cudowne, wiesz? Budzą we mnie wszystko, co od lat oscylowało na granicy sennego wspomnienia, sprawiają, że znów czuję się zapomnianym szubrawcem wypływającym na pełne morze. Wywołują we mnie uczucia, które przez lata tak usilnie staram się ukryć. Zakopać wraz ze starą drewnianą skrzynią pełną skarbów, starannie opieczętowaną metalowymi łańcuchami i trzema kłódkami. Ulokowaną z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń.

Jestem przez ciebie przeklęty. Naznaczony dziwnym, angielskim piętnem, jakbyś kiedyś na zawsze oznaczył mnie jako swego. Złodziejski łup w postaci kawałka mojego serca zawsze będzie ci towarzyszyć. Na wieki. Twoje zielone oczy to potwierdzają. Zaborcze usta przytakują. Mocny uścisk ochoczo potwierdza.

„Mój"

_~ Och, tak._

Odpowiadam. Jak zawsze. Nawet jeśli podobne słowa oznaczają, że kolejna cząstka mojego serca zostanie przy tobie.

W milczeniu patrzę jak się ubierasz. Pełen elegancji, wrodzonej nonszalancji i bijącej dumy. Bez względu na to w jakiej sytuacji się znajdziesz, zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, jak się zachować by wyglądać na pewnego siebie. To pierwsze wrażenie żeś słaby, gdy wchodzisz do sali konferencyjnej bywa często mylące – wszyscy muszą się liczyć z twoim zdaniem. Wszakże jesteś Wielkim Imperium, prawda?

Przyciągam cię za poły płaszcza, nie pozwalając uciec, odejść, zniknąć. Nie teraz, gdy świadomie oddałem w twe ręce cząstkę siebie. Całuję cię ulegle, otaczam czule ramionami, oplatam nogami. Śmiejesz się cicho, mrucząco, a znajomy dreszcz ponownie przebiega przez moje ciało. Kolejny jęk ucieka nieposłusznie z moich ust, a ty znów przyciskasz mnie do ściany. Jakby odezwało się w tobie echo dawnego Arthura Kirklanda, brytyjskiego zdobywcy i legendarnego pirata siedmiu mórz.

_~ Nie odchodź, tylko tańcz. Nic nie mów, tylko tańcz. Tylko tańcz…_

Nienawidzę brytyjskiego akcentu. Nie cierpię, nie znoszę. Chcę rozszarpać każdego, kto się nim posługuje. Szczególnie ciebie. Właściwie zadowolę się tylko tobą…

„Antony…"

Nie, cofam. Kocham twój przeklęty angielski. Uwielbiam jak wypowiadasz moje imię z tym swoim brytyjskim akcentem. Jak _ty _do mnie mówisz.

„Antony."

Upominasz mnie? Mówisz coś ważnego? Zrób to kiedy indziej, dziś oddaj się pokusie. Kręcisz głową, a twój stanowczy wzrok potwierdza to w co tak bardzo nie chcę wierzyć. Wiele bym dał, żebyś teraz zaprzeczył, żebyś zażartował. Ale ty jesteś poważny, a to oznacza tylko jedno… Nie. Nie odchodź. Po prostu nie. NIE. RÓB. MI. TEGO.

„Antony."

Jeszcze raz cię przyciągam, a ty z cichym westchnieniem pochylasz się ku mnie. Dajesz się pocałować, pozwalasz mi przebiec dłońmi po twojej twarzy. Zaciskasz ramiona na mojej talii, twój pasek kilkakrotnie zahacza o moje biodra. Czuje jak drgasz pod moim dotykiem, że starasz się powstrzymać. Dlaczego? Kiedyś byś się nie zawahał. Brałbyś mnie, dopóki nie zastałoby nas słońce. Albo jeszcze dłużej, dopóki nie padlibyśmy zmęczeni na posłanie, ukołysani szumem morskich fal.

- Ingla... – zasłaniasz mi usta dłonią, sapiąc wymownie. Przymykam oczy odruchowo liżąc wnętrze twojej ręki. Kolejne drgnięcie i zaraz czuje jak napierasz na mnie biodrami. Znowu się powstrzymujesz.

„Stop. Now."

Zabierasz dłoń i tylko patrzysz na mnie rozognionymi oczyma. Skoro mnie pragniesz, to dlaczego po prostu mnie nie weźmiesz? Tutaj, przy ścianie. Jeszcze raz. Jak kiedyś w twojej kajucie. Proszę… _zrób to_.

- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz…? – szepczę cichutko. Nadal na mnie patrząc, pochylasz się i liżesz moje usta. Obrysowujesz ich kształt, próbując obłaskawić ich właściciela. Otwieram je szerzej, zapraszając cię dalej, łagodniejąc w obliczu pieszczoty. Kręcisz głową, przymykając oczy. Znowu mnie liżesz, ale tym razem natrafiasz na konkretną odpowiedź. Pocałunek trwa w najlepsze, wykorzystujesz go by wpleść dłoń w moje włosy. Czuję jak twoje palce ostrożnie masują tył mojej głowy, zanurzając się w brązowych pasmach. Napieram na ciebie całym ciałem, ostentacyjnie odpinając kilka guzików twojego płaszcza. Odrywasz się ode mnie, przenosząc rękę na mój zarumieniony policzek. Emblematy brytyjskiej korony zwisają smętnie na pojedynczej nitce, nieodporne na nasze nagłe pragnienia. Uśmiechasz się, cynicznie unosząc brew.

Dopiero ten gest uświadamia mi co robiłeś. Smakowałeś mnie. Dosłownie.

„Antony, you're delicious."

Szepczesz mi te słowa wprost do ucha, podgryzając je drażniąco. Wszystko we mnie pęka, ciało krzyczy, rozum ostatecznie upada. Obaj wiemy, że kolejny ruch zadecyduje jak spędzimy resztę nocy – na przyjemności w objęciach duszącej rozkoszy czy na wzajemnym uciekaniu przed sobą do końca wieczoru. Sam nie wiem co wybrać, staram się uspokoić oddech, przyodziać dojrzałą pozę. Nagle decydujesz za nas – obdarowujesz mnie drobnym pocałunkiem w policzek i odchodzisz. Obracasz się, zatrzymując przy drzwiach. Posyłasz mi szarmancki ukłon, godny samego hrabi. Zostawiasz mnie samego w dusznym pomieszczeniu, przesiąkniętym aromatem urywanej miłości i spełnienia.

Chyba jestem masochistą.

Bo… kocham cię.

Kolana uginają się pode mną, a ja bezwładnie osuwam się na podłogę. Odruchowo dotykam twojego ulubionego miejsca na moim ciele. Wspomnienia dotyku twoich ust odżywają, mój oddech znowu przyśpiesza, a serce wybija gwałtowne rytmy. Zaciskam dłoń na sponiewieranej koszuli ze zdziwieniem zauważając brak większości guzików. Kiedy zdarłeś ze mnie ubranie? Czy byłem aż tak zaślepiony przyjemnością, że nie zauważyłem takiego znaczącego szczegółu?

Patrzę nieprzytomnie na okno, śledząc beznamiętnie ciemne nocne niebo. Gwiazd nie widać, chmury smętnie spoglądają na świat. Niedługo runie deszcz, wystukując zapomniane melodie, chowając rezydencję za murem ziemnej wody. Gdzieś w niebiosach przetoczy się donośny grzmot, ciemność przetnie sieć oślepiających błyskawic. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale wkrótce. To tylko kwestia czasu, może paru minut. Typowa pogoda w Londynie, prawda? Eh, nie zawsze byłeś taki nieprzyjazny dla przejezdnych. Dopiero teraz stałeś się taki ponury i niedostępny… dlaczego?

Dlaczego zwykle patrzysz na mnie jakbym nie istniał? Dlaczego gdy szukam spojrzenia twoich oczu, udajesz że tego nie dostrzegasz? Dlaczego teraz pozwoliłeś sobie na to wszystko? Dlaczego mnie całowałeś, tuliłeś, pieściłeś z nabożną czcią, podczas gdy za dnia stanowię dla ciebie nic niewartego ducha przeszłości? Dlaczego dajesz mi kruchą nadzieję, złudzenie, że należysz tylko do mnie?

D-dlaczego mi to robisz? Przecież dałem ci już ta wiele…

Bezradnie ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Nie płaczę. Nie ma przecież miejsca na łzy czy rozpacz. To pierwsza zasada, którą wyniosłem z pirackich zamachów. Trzeba ciągnąć tę głupią grę. Wcielać się codziennie w fałszywą rolę, przyjmować kłamliwie radosny uśmiech. Udawać miłość do kogoś, kogo wychowałem i traktowałem jak syna, kogo kocham… ale nie tak jak ciebie. Ale grajmy, _Inglaterra_. Pora łgać – ty Ameryce ja Włochom.

Boże… dałbym wszystko aby kochać cię nienawidzić.


End file.
